


Sunsets and Fireflies

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Love, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Tanabata Festival, Teasing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Otoya feels sorry for Tomochika after her usual partner and friend, Yajima Daiki, had to cancel their plans in celebrating her birthday. When he suddenly remembers it's also Tanabata, he comes up with a plan to hopefully cheer up his friend. With the other members of STARISH now suspecting a crush, will romance blossom regardless or is it just a friend wanting to help a friend?





	Sunsets and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for Tomochika's birthday and I did the first part (essentially Otoya's POV - kinda) on the day but time got away from me and so I only just finished up the second half (Tomochika's POV).

"I can't believe Yajima-san would do that to Tomo-chan!" Otoya exclaimed, sitting at one of the lunch tables with Haruka. His elbows were on the table with one arm propped up to cup his chin in his hand as he seemed to glare into his cup of water. "It's so unfair on her!"

"Ittoki-kun, it's not exactly his fault that he had to cancel plans with Tomo-chan. I suppose family business is family business after all" Haruka tried to protest softly in their classmate's defence. "It sounds almost as if you're jealous she was going to be spending her birthday with him in the first place".

"I am not, Nanami!" He shouted a little too loudly, drawing a few stares of unwanted attention to the two of them, mainly himself.

"What's this, Ikki is jealous of someone?" Came a familiar flirtatious voice. The two A Class students looked up to see the S Class students making their way over to them. Syo tipped his hat in greeting before high-fiving his redheaded friend. The trio took their seats to somewhat join in on the conversation. "Is that not what I just heard the Little Lamb say?" Ren pressed on from his earlier question.

"Jinguji-san, I don't think Ittoki-kun would like to talk about it so openly..." Haruka blushed faintly as the saxophone player hung his arm around her shoulders from where he sat beside her.

While the flirt was distracted with the girl, Otoya looked over to his roommate, Tokiya. The bluenette gave the redhead a questioning look before Syo grabbed Otoya's shoulder and declared their usual race to get food. Otoya quietly yelled that it wasn't fair to begin while he was distracted, and scrambled up from his seat to give chase to the fedora-clad blond. Tokiya shook his head. Whatever had been on Otoya's mind just a minute ago couldn't've been too important and Tokiya guessed that he'd just tell him later on.

"What do you think Icchi? Ikki jealous of someone? You are his wonderful roommate, after all".

"I don't keep a twenty-four-seven watch on him so how should I know?" Tokiya half-rolled his eyes.

"Well if he is jealous then we should help him out, should we not?"

"I do not think that would be wise," Masato's voice sounded to answer his roommate as he and Natsuki took their seats.

"Ah is this about Otoya-kun and Tomo-chan?" Natsuki asked, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Don't they just make the cutest couple?"

"Couple? Well that certainly explains things, doesn't it? And Icchi, you knew nothing of this?"

Tokiya sighed. "No, I did not. Otoya may like to tell me everything he does in the day but even he has his secrets. Besides, I believe he's smart enough not to go against Shining's no love rule".

Ren hummed lightly in thought before seemingly agreeing. "Sure, I suppose so. But what do you think Little Lamb?"

Haruka squeaked slightly in surprise at being addressed, knowing that more often than not when the boys got really into a conversation they near enough forgot she was there too. But what did she think about two of her friends being together? If it was possible. The two redheads certainly got along well enough, with Tomochika being one of the rare few to compete with Otoya's energetic personality aside from Syo.

"I think Ittoki-kun just wants to do something nice for Tomo-chan as a good friend. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Just then, the Golden Duo returned, panting as if they'd just finished running a marathon together. Placing down their trays and slumping down in their seats, trying to catch their breaths back. Otoya crossed his arms on the table and rested his cheek on his hands facing his roommate. Syo rested against the back of his seat with his head thrown back and his chest heaving.

"What happened, you two have to run to another country for those meals?" Ren teased, earning two half-hearted glares from the boys.

"Actually Ren," Syo started.

"Our races are vital to our survival" Otoya finished with a loud huff. "Ain't that right, Syo?"

"Damn right, Otoya! Let's eat!"

And with that said the two boys dug in. Suddenly Otoya's eyes sparkled. "I just remembered!" He said after swallowing, knowing Tokiya would reprimand him if he spoke with his mouth full. "Today's Tanabata!" He then gasped and stood from his seat. "That's it! That's perfect!" Snapping out of his excitement with a blush dusting his cheeks, the redhead grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry guys, I've just been thinking about something. I know we said we'd all go to the festival tonight, but I have something more important to do".

He raced off leaving the others in slight bewilderment until Ren chuckled, causing the other members of their group to look at him curiously. Placing a hand under his chin with his palm facing downward, the ginger saxophone player chuckled again with a smirk.

"I think Ikki just figured out how to please his little...crush".

* * *

"Tomo-chan!"

Tomochika paused in the corridor as she heard her name called. She turned slightly to find it had been Otoya. He stopped at her side, holding up a finger while he panted to catch his breath. Tomochika felt a small heat spread to her cheeks at the thought of him seeming to be out of breath from looking for her.

"Hehe, you sure seem in a hurry," she giggled lightly, "what's the rush for, Mr More-Energetic-Than-Usual?"

"Heh, I heard Yajima-san had to cancel your birthday plans. It really sucks, huh?" He asked, straightening himself with a hug intake of air.

"It does," the girl shrugged a shoulder, "but it's not too bothersome. He still got me a little gift so it's not like he forgot or anything".

"But it's still not fair on you! I know family plans can't be helped but...I..." the boy looked troubled, as if struggling to find the right thing to say. His brows furrowed slightly as they walked through the corridors together. "I want to make it up to you".

Tomochika tilted her head slightly, intrigued. Otoya didn't have to do anything for her, yet something about the idea of him doing something _just_ for her made her cheeks want to redden themselves again. A smile crept it's way onto her ruby lips and a tiny giggle escaped her.

"Honestly, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine, Otoya-kun".

"No," he shook his head defiantly, "I _want_ to do something. It's tanabata tonight, isn't it? The guys and I were gonna go to the festival that's happening later this evening, but I'm sure they won't miss me too much if me and you kinda did our own thing there...whatcha say?" There was a faint reddish dusting to his cheeks which Tomochika couldn't help but find quite cute as she also saw him trying hard not to advert his gaze and keep eye contact.

"Hm..." She daintily tapped her chin in thought. "Are you sure the others wouldn't mind you not being there?"

Otoya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Honestly I think they'd be glad to not have a headache from all my talking; as Tokiya would put it".

"Oh so you thought you'd give me one of those infamous headaches instead, huh?" Tomochika giggled and punched him playfully on the shoulder when he looked a bit startled and even more flustered, "I'm messing with you, you big gullible lug".

"H-Hey I'm not that gullible! Tomo-chan!"

She giggled again. She loved being with this boy; his unexplainable, unending stamina and radiating smiles that shined brighter than starlight and the sun. It was ironically relaxing to be around him, and she was happy he was as comfortable with her as she was with him. She then stepped in front of him, halting their walk, and looked at him with a charming smile and perhaps a slight hint of a teasing smirk.

"So then, since you're taking me out like a true gentleman, I'll say that you can come by mine and Haruka's dorm to pick me up at let's say...six thirty?" He nodded confidently and she couldn't resist to give him a feathery light peck on the cheek. "See you then, Otoya-kun. Oh, and you can drop the honorific if you so wish".

"R-Right! S-Same with you then!" His cheeks definitely flushed red this time and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Six thirty, got it".

"Hehe, see you~!" Tomochika called as she turned away and continued her walk down the corridors of the academy. She couldn't believe one boy could make her feel the way she did around Otoya. She'd toughened herself out to deal with all sorts of pranks and comments that boys could throw her way - good or bad - but never had she imagined that a boy like him would ever come by in her life.

Tonight was sure to be interesting.

* * *

"Ittoki-kun is taking you on a date?" Haruka asked as she watched Tomochika tie up her hair into a slightly more fancier style than her usual.

"Call it a date if you like," Tomochika unscrewed her Rose Red lipstick and smirked at her roommate in the mirror, "Just don't tell him that" she winked and applied the cosmetic to her lips, testing it was securely set before she stood up away from the vanity and slipped on her sandals. "What do you think?"

"Stunning as always Tomo-chan!" There was a knock at the door. "I guess that's Ittoki-kun".

"Well I hope so, Haruka, otherwise we may have an issue" Tomochika shook her head slightly and went to open the door. Otoya was stood there dressed smart but still casual enough for a festival. His hands were held behind his back while his eyes widened at seeing her and he definitely couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening as his words seemed to catch in his throat.

"Tomo! Y-You look a-amazing!" He then took a glance over her shoulder. "Oh, hey to you too, Nanami".

"Hi Ittoki-kun" The pinkette replied with a small smile and a wave to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Tomochika teased, stepping out of the room and linking her arm through one of his own like a lady would, "Haruka, make sure those other boys keep their filthy hands off you at all times, okay? Boys may look innocent but they have wandering minds" She didn't fail to notice Otoya rolling his eyes at her comment about his friends. He was an exception though, since as far as Tomochika knew, his thoughts didn't stray into a more perverted territory. But, then again, she could only speak from her own experience.

"R-Ready to-" Otoya gave a tiny cough behind his fist and swallowed to clear his throat, "Sorry. Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are, gorgeous" Tomochika teased him again. He was too easy a target for her.

"T-Tomo stooop! You're gonna get people to make comments about us being a couple when we're not if you keep that up!"

"Aww, would that be so bad~?" She giggled before waving goodbye to Haruka, "We'll be going now Haruka, don't wait up and remember what I told you!" Turning to Otoya, she added, "Come on, before her face gets any redder than yours".

* * *

The festival grounds were rather quiet, as the night was just beginning, but the sky was already giving way through to the stars through the remains of the sunset by the time Otoya and Tomochika arrived. There was a friendly, vibrant feeling in the warm breeze along with the scents of various foods being cooked up in some of the stalls. Most importantly, there were lean, slightly small trees littered neatly around the grounds - some already having small rectangles of different coloured paper hung on their branches with people's wishes written on them. Wishes of romance, wealth, and the usual things most people in life would wish for even if they knew they would never receive such goods, and if they did then it wouldn't be in the way they wanted.

"Oh wooow!" Otoya's eyes were practically rubies glued into his eye sockets as he took in everything around him. "This looks amazing!"

"Is this your first time at a festival?" Tomochika asked with a slight glance up in his direction.

"I, err...yeah. Kinda" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I never really got to do stuff like this very often when I was little. So I guess that's why even some of the most simplest things get me really excited. I know it also makes me look really childish, which Tokiya finds kinda annoying and I don't blame him, but I just can't help myself. I'm...sorry".

"Don't apologise! It isn't your fault you're like that, it's just something that makes you, well, you. And besides, it's kinda cute" She giggled again when he whined softly. "Come on, let's go find a place to sit and watch for awhile, then we can enjoy the festival fully since we're pretty early".

Tomochika took his hand and lead them both up to one of the nearby hills that could overlook the main festival area. There were already a couple of blankets set out for them and the redheaded duo chose the one that had red and white stripes set up nearer the top of the hill. They took their seats beside one another and Tomochika smirked a little as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was a little amused when he tried to hold back his flinching by tensing himself at her touch instead.

"You do know I won't bite you, you know," she looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at him before he looked away to avoid his face turning into the same colour as his hair. "Unless you want me to~"

"Tomo, quit it. I-I'm just not really all that good with girls and dates a-and all that stuff. I-I'm just kinda nervous..."

She lifted her head and looked at him directly, him shyly meeting her gaze from the corner of his eye. She felt sympathetic, and took his hand between her own, causing his body to jerk slightly in surprise. As he turned his head to fully face her, she rested their foreheads together and a small smile gave way on her face when she heard the sharp little gasp emit from him.

"T-Tomo-chan...?"

"You have something to tell me, don't you? Go on, tell me" she whispered softly, her breath mixing with his and her palm could feel his heart thudding rapidly inside him when she rested her hand on his chest. She looked into his eyes, deep pools of surprised scarlet, before she closed her own. "I won't run, I promise".

"N-No, I can't! It'll ruin so much! With us, with the guys, with Nanami! A-And it's against the academy's rule as well! A-And Tokiya says that if you tell your wish aloud then it won't come true but I...I just..." Tomochika opened her eyes slightly to see he'd screwed his own shut, his body trembled every now and then and when she pulled herself back upright a little she saw the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyelashes.

"Otoya..."

She could feel her own heart pounding as she quickly pieced together his words. She'd only been teasing him earlier and as of a few moments ago, but it looked to her as if he had taken those things to heart if what she think he meant was correct. So, she did an experiment.

She cupped his cheeks and brushed her thumbs under his eyes, gently wiping away those beginnings of tears. His nerves were jumbling his thoughts and overrunning his emotions, and in all honesty she didn't blame him. She suspected that if she were any typical girl - perhaps like Haruka maybe - then she'd be in his state too. Otoya didn't open his eyes. She took an inaudible breath and closed her eyes again, leaning in toward him and finally pressed her lips onto his softly.

She felt him tense again and slowly slid her hands down onto his shoulders. She pulled back just as slowly to see that his eyes had opened, probably from the shock of her kissing him so suddenly. She shot him a gentle smile to which he just blinked and rubbed at his eyes to try masking any remaining wetness though she would've noticed by now. He shook his head before meeting her gaze again.

"Was that what you wanted to do tonight for? Tanabata being about wishes and all that?" He nodded helplessly like a scolded puppy. "You really are an idiot, Ittoki Otoya".

"Huh?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and used one of her hands to guide his head to rest on her shoulder like a mother would her child, and ran her fingers through his soft, red strands. She was relieved when his body relaxed and he gave her neck a tiny nuzzled with the tip of his nose affectionately. There was a comfortable silence between them before he shuddered out a sigh and straightened himself.

"Tomo...I love you".

She bit her lip to hold back her amusement but she still smiled which gave it away. She sighed contently and hung her arms over his shoulders again, this time lacing her fingers together as he half-confidently put his hands on her waist. She then leaned in to give him another kiss, feeling him shyly kiss her back. Bringing her arms back down and settling herself against him more comfortably than before, Tomochika watched as the festival grounds began to liven up with more people arriving with tiny fireflies dancing in the last light of the sunset.

"I love you too, Otoya. You don't need a silly little festival to make that wish come true" she replied softly, feeling his head rest gently on top of hers.

They didn't need the festival activities. They didn't need the pieces of paper tied onto trees with their wishes written on them. Of course due to the academy's ruling they could only be like this whenever they were away from those academy grounds, but it would all be worth it. They would make it to being idols and make their dream careers shine like the stars they dreamed to be.

And when it all simmered down and the lights of stardom dimmed, then Tomochika had a secure feeling that they would still be together. Kinda like the sunsets and the fireflies.


End file.
